Burned
by ONE JESS AT A TIME
Summary: Austin Moon kissed Ally Dawson before he went on a 5 month tour. Ally felt like she was on cloud nine. but what happens when Austin returns home with his new girlfriend... how will Ally take it. Will things ever be the same again?


_"Ally wait" I turned back around to see a blonde mop of hair chase after me._

_"Austin what are you-"he stopped in front of me mumbling something I couldn't catch._

_"Ally I-"he sighed in frustration knowing that his conversation with me was going nowhere. Suddenly I was hurled against the blonde as his lips attached mine. Right then and there I melted into him._

_His soft lips moving in sync with mine. It was a perfect moment. It felt right. Even if it only lasted for a brief few seconds it was the best kiss I have ever had._

_We pulled apart. I stared into his hazel eyes wishing I could freeze this moment forever._

_He started walking toward the bus knowing that this was the last time he'll see me in the next five months._

_The door closed and the bus started moving._

_"Bye Austin" I whispered 1 day down 151 to go…._

That was five months ago. It was the day he kissed me. The day I regretted not being by his side. The day where I finally realized-

"Ally honey could you put those last few boxes in the storage room"

"In a minute dad" I called back.

So where was I? Oh yeah. It was the day I realized that I was completely head over heels for Blondie. For the past few months I have been missing him like crazy. I wonder if he feels the same way. I mean he did kiss me.

I sighed. Those boxes weren't going to stack themselves.

Walking over to the storage room which was actually the practice room closet I think about all my favourite memories. About me, Trish, Dez and Austin. Or the fantastic four **(1) **as Dez would call us.

Ever since Austin and I decided to be partners we all became really close. I guess you could say that our group had varies of personality.

Dez was the colourful one. He wore the strangest clothes. But he was a really sweet guy.

Then there was Trish. She was the scary one. Although she has a thing for pounding people she loves clothes and shoes and makeup. The Latina had more zebra print than a zebra itself.

And Austin. He is probably one of the hottest guys I have met. But he is also sweet and caring. He also makes me laugh. And he cheers me up when I'm sad. And his love for pancakes. He looks so cute when he's eating them.

I miss him. I small tear sheds as I burst into a quite sob. These sort of things have become quite frequent.

"Ally could your come down for a minute" I hear dad say. I quickly wipe my tears making sure I looked like how I came in. I walk out of the practice room and down the sonic boom steps.

"Yeah dad"

"Someone is here to see you"

"Look dad" I started "I really don't want to see anyone I am not feeling to well and-"

"Are you sure about that" a voice behind me said. I turn around to see Trish and Dez standing there.

"Trish Dez" I squealed as I ran toward them.

"I missed you guys so much" I said hugging them

"We missed you too"

"How was the tour" I asked the duo.

"Amazing" Dez said

"Yeah" Trish replied

"Sold out concerts, shopping, visiting famous places, shopping and-"

"I get it Trish you did lots of shopping" I said shutting her up.

"A lot?" Dez said "please all of the things she bought weigh more than her and that's saying something "if it wasn't already obvious Trish was gonna kill Dez.

"You better start running doofus"

"Um can I put on my runn-"he was cut off by his own scream and Trish chasing him out of sonic boom. I rolled my eyes. Same old Dez and Trish.

Then I heard a familiar voice behind me mumble

"I am just glad that Dez didn't have time to sass Trish on the bus"

"Austin" I say as I run into his arms. He stumbles back a little when we make contact.

"I missed you" I say into his shirt making no move to back away. Oh come on I haven't seen him in ages!

"I missed you too" he replies. "These last few months have been so lonely without you"

"I feel the same way" I reply "but I'm glad your back." We were still standing there but after 10 minutes we decided to pull apart.

"So" I started

"So" Austin replied. The tension in the room obviously detected.

"Look about the kiss Ally" he started

"The kiss" I cut him off. "Austin it was the most magical moment in my life. I felt like a princess and you were the prince and it was just perfect."

"Ally just let me-"

"You know" I cut him off again "at first I thought you didn't like me and it was just in the heat of the moment but I was wrong right"

"Ally I-"

"You like me don't you" I asked cutting him off for the third time

"Look Ally what I've been trying to say is-"once again he was cut off mid-sentence but it wasn't by me

"Austy" I hear someone scream from the door. Then I heard footsteps and before I knew a girl with strawberry blond hair was kissing Austin square on the lips

"Cassidy!"

* * *

**(1) fantastic four was from the story **

**Bad boy meets new girl**

**So the credit goes to that writer.**


End file.
